


Incomplete

by Firebull



Series: Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 [17]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Near Death Experiences, Other, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: The thing that appeared in front of him looked like Yubel, but it felt just as empty as he did.For Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 Day 17: Summon & “Stay with me”





	Incomplete

Judai felt empty. Far too empty. He hadn't even felt like this before the fusion and Yubel's running commentary in the back of his mind. 

He looked down at his hands and willed them to transform. The claws and scales still appeared so easily, but they lacked Yubel's warmth. The feeling of Yubel's love and wish to protect him. His vision swam as his throat closed up. He wiped the tears away and reached for his deck. Shaking hands searched for a single card. The card that he poured all his hopes and dreams and love into. The card that belonged to his forever.

There had been light. So much light. It had burned so bright. He had felt himself start to dissolve in it. He had expected for that to be his end. But Yubel... Yubel had roared in defiance. Had faced the burning sensation that had hunted them for years. They had wrapped him in a cocoon of love and never let go. And now...

Judai pulled out Yubel's card. His duel disk was badly damaged, but it still worked enough for him to summon Yubel with it. The wrongness of the situation only intensified as he didn't feel the usual tug of his soul as Yubel and him were in two places at once. The thing that appeared in front of him looked like Yubel, every scale and every hair perfectly in place, but it felt just as empty as he did.

He carefully cupped its face. "Yubel?"

It didn't so much as look at him.

"Yubel, please..."

But Yubel didn't answer. Yubel would never answer again.

Judai stopped holding back the tears. His hopes, his dreams, his love - all dead. And the only thing he had left of Yubel was an empty shell. Fingers dug into scales that did nothing to protect Yubel from the Light. "Just because I was the one who promised that you'd never be alone again doesn't mean that _you_ get to leave _me_."

The only sounds that reached his ears were of his own sobs.

He tilted Yubel's face down so he could press a kiss to unresponsive lips. He hoped, prayed, that Yubel's lips came to life beneath his. That somehow a single kiss in which he poured all his feelings into would be enough to bring Yubel back to him. That Yubel would rise and stand proud like the shining knight they were supposed to be. But his life was not a fairy tale and Yubel remained unresponsive.

Judai broke the kiss and released his hold on the shell's face. He buried his face in crook of its neck. His tears soaked into the black fabric he would never be able to tease Yubel about. He regretted not voicing so many things. It had seemed so trivial at the time. Why voice his feelings when Yubel could already feel them within their shared soul? Why voice wishes Yubel already promised to fulfill? Why voice his dreams when Yubel dreamed them alongside him? 

And now he was left holding onto a body that would never hold him again on its own will. But... he could force it. He fed his power into the shell just enough to follow a single command. It moved unnaturally stiff like a robot or a puppet in the hands of a beginner. Judai hated it, but he also relished in the feeling of those familiar arms around him. It almost let him pretend that everything was okay. 

"Please... please stay with me."

The shell said nothing as it continued to hold him.


End file.
